Death's Eater
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a brief conversation with Bellatrix LeStrange about his 'task' to kill off Dumbledore, but this one Death Eater, Draco in particular, is more 'envious' in death eating as you may think.
1. Chapter 1

Draco walked around the Slytherin house, pacing about the fireplace. Crabbe and Goyle recently started avoiding him to no avail, leaving Malfoy to himself at all times, except for an admirer of his, Bellatrix LeStrange, and her daughter, Trixiebelle. The fire in the fireplace began to glow a strange green, as Bellatrix's face appeared in it.

"Well well well! Look who it is! It's Malfoyyyy!" She said, concluding with an evil cackle. He let out a deep sigh and knelt down in front of the fire. "What is it, LeStrange?" "Oh, nothing. How does it feel?" She asked, emphasizing 'feel' with a sort of devilish scowl. "How does it _feel?_" Draco repeated, rolling up his shirt sleeve. "I guess you can say it really hurts." She laughed almost immediately, "An ideal response from someone so young… Well, I bet Lucius is proud! Is he?" "Father is quite proud. I myself would think otherwise…" Draco said, looking down.

"Ahhh yes, that's RIGHT! You gotta kill of dumblesnorts! That oughta be easy enough for you. Sheesh! Voldemort is going _easy _on you!" "Stop it." Draco demanded. "Oho~ Did I anger the Malfoy? Oh! Pity me! Should I tell daddy-o that you feel _sad _and _scared _about your first task? WAIT WAIT! You got Severus to help you! Thaaaat's right!" "BELLATRIX. I've had enough of your hogwash." Draco said, trying to shoo the fire away. "It isn't that easy, Malfoy. Maybe you should team up with Trix! She could toootally help you!" "Like you already said before I could catch onto the topic, Professor Snape is assisting me." "PROFESSOR?!" She let out a howl and burst into laughter.

"Ahh, good one, kid! You don't hafta go outta your way to call 'im Professor." "I most certainly do, now vanish." Draco commanded, taking out his wand and pointing it at the fire. The face of Bellatrix began to back away slowly. "Whoa there! Careful with that thin-" She began, never finishing her sentence because Draco had already put out its flame. He rolled down his shirt sleeve and sat up against the couch, dozing off. He didn't want to think about the day when he would have to _murder _Professor Dumbledore. He put his wand back in his pocket and undid his tie, his head now leaning against a pillow. There was a soft hiss, and Draco was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke to an owl landing on his shoulder. Of course, it was Hedwig. Harry had loaned Hedwig to Draco after his request, adding that he had some important mail that would be coming on. Hedwig poked at Draco's forehead, a bead of blood forming in the center. He shooed the owl away sleepily and sat up, stretching.

"What is it, Hedwig?" Draco asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and looking at the package Hedwig was holding. Hedwig threw it at Draco's head and flew away quickly. "That cursed bird!" Draco shouted, taking out his wand and using a simple spell to make Hedwig plummet to the ground. He looked down at the package and ripped it open. There was a letter on the side, saying, 'Take this to Severus. He will explain what it is later'. Inside the box was a potion. Of course, since Professor Snape was a mastermind when it came to dealing with potions. Draco stood up and dashed down the hall, hoping to find Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape!" Draco shouted as he shoved students out of his way using 'Stupefy'. Professor Snape stormed out his classroom, shouting, "What is all the ruckus? Get to your classes!" He glanced over at Draco and walked over to him, as the rest of the students flooding the hallways raced to their classrooms. "Malfoy… What is it?" He asked sternly, taking the potion bottle from his hands. "It arrived so soon… Thank you." "Professor, what is it?" "Please, don't hesitate to call me Professor. Call me Severus." "… Alright. Well, w-what is it, Severus?" Severus glared at Draco and began to walk away. "Severus, tell me." Draco repeated, clutching onto his shoulder. "It's none of your business, Malfoy. Ask your father." He said, slamming to door to his classroom. Draco could hear Severus shout, "Alright, everyone open your books." Immediately as he did so. Draco rolled his eyes and walked outside, he wouldn't be needing to go to his classes anymore, ever since Severus requested him not to have classes, but to spend as much time as he can with Dumbledore, so he can enjoy his last minutes seeing him. Draco ran up what seemed like a never ending staircase, and welcomed himself into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy. Come, sit down." Dumbledore said, facing away. Draco crept in, carefully placing himself in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore hovered above him, with a smile on his face. "I thought I may be seeing you here today." He said. Draco stared up at him in horror, just thinking about killing this man sent a shiver down his spine. "I…" Draco began, but Dumbledore hushed him. "No need for words, your father has told me." Dumbledore said flatly, sitting down in his chair. He gently grabbed onto Draco's arm and pulled it towards him. "May I have a look?" He asked. Draco nodded and tried to look away, as Dumbledore delicately rolled up Draco's shirt sleeve revealing the pulsing mark of Voldemort. "Hmmm." He began, rubbing his thumb up against it. Draco cringed, and shut his eyes tightly. "It seems to still be in pain." He concluded, rolling down Draco's shirt sleeve.

"Thank you, Draco. Now, shall I keep this a secret between me and Severus? Including 'you know who', of course." Dumbledore asked, leaning a bit forward. "I-I guess." Draco agreed, and Dumbledore stood up. "Very well. I shall do just that." He smiled, and walked out of his office. "Behave, Mister Malfoy." He concluded, and walked off into the distance. Draco had himself turned around 180, watching as Dumbledore walked away. He pushed the chair back and stood up, indeed very nervous. He snuck out of Dumbledore's office and back to the Slytherin house, hoping Bellatrix wouldn't pester him again like she had been lately. "Heeheeheehaaaa! You're still in school! Ah, those days… I always HATED them!" Draco remembered her saying. He booted those thoughts out of his head and considered thinking about a way to get him out of the situation he was in with Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus walked into the secret room of potions he had close to his classroom, and looked around. Potions bottles as far as the eye could see. "Now, where should I place this…" Severus mumbled to himself. Soon, he found an empty chink between two bottles of potion, one being love and the other one being patience. Severus didn't understand why he had a potion to give you everlasting patience, nor why he would place such a dangerous potion in between two harmless ones. Insisted on getting this potion out of his sight, he set the potion in between love and patience. He took out his wand and murmured a spell under his breath, making it entirely invisible. "No one will ever see you." He said, as if he were talking to the immobile object itself. He hid his wand as quickly as possible and scurried out of the room, slamming the door shut. He stormed up the stairs, hoping to find Draco. The students in Slytherin, as well as other houses along the way, prevented from making any eye or physical contact with him, since they were greatly intimidated by him. Luna watched him as he stormed by, tilting his head to the side. "Hmmmm… I should tell Harry…" She said, grabbing her books and running to the Gryffindor house.

"Draco Malfoy." He said in a commanding tone as he rushed up the Slytherin hall. Draco walked out of the Slytherin house as Snape collided into him, both of them falling on top of one another. "S-Sorry, Severus." Draco sputtered, slowly getting up. Severus shoved him aside, dusting himself off. "Never do that _again._" He said. "I won't, I promise." Draco replied, following Severus as he walked up the stairs, hoping to reach the roof. Severus clutched onto Draco's wrist and dragged him up the stairs as he approached, making him lose his balance. "Keep up, Malfoy." Severus said, stopping at the stairs. The sunlight shone brightly through the stained glass, catching Draco's attention almost immediately. "You're father liked it up here too." Severus spoke up, walking him over to the vast opening in between two statues of frogs. Draco leaned over the railing, watching as the Quidditch players mounted their brooms. Inaudible cheers faintly echoed through the breeze, causing Severus to pull Draco away. "I don't want you to get used to this… 'Cherry' scenery. Nothing will ever be the same, do you understand?" Draco looked into his black eyes and nodded. "Yessir."

"Good. Now, let us depart from this place, you are not safe being out in the open." Severus continued, storming back down the stairs. Draco took one last look at what he thought would be his last Quidditch round he would ever see, and followed after Severus. He wondered what his father was doing at the moment, or even his mother. Yet, his father was still locked up in Azkaban. He wondered if his father was hiding a dark secret from him… He had to find out, this anxiety he felt inside was driving him insane.


End file.
